


Greenhouse

by the_dormouse



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dormouse/pseuds/the_dormouse
Summary: For years, all Aelin had wanted was a home. Maybe she'd finally found one.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The incessant chirping of birds drew her reluctantly out of sleep. Her eyes opened, only to be assaulted by the brightness of the sun rays as they filtered in through large windows. The picturesque scene of plants and flowers, their colors clashing and fighting to be seen over the rest, was more offensive to her than ever.With a huff, Aelin pulled herself to her feet, brushing dirt off of her blue gown. She looked around the greenhouse, considering how she ended up here.

  
The greenhouse had attracted her eye immediately. It reminded her of the lush gardens of her childhood, which inevitably brought forth images of her parents sitting together on the benches, her father reading books out loud, her mother planting fresh flowers. Kingsflame had been her favorite, Aelin recalled with fondness. The beautiful tall flowers were vivid with color, forever engraved into Aelin’s memory.

  
After Evalin and Rhoe Galathynius had perished in the fire, the night of heat and smoke which still lingered in Aelin’s nightmares and had sullied the nickname her own mother had given her, Fireheart, Aelin had spent her years at a run down boarding school for girls. It had been funded by some distant relative of hers, who likely had wanted nothing to do with the young child. Now that she was of age, she had been summoned to their estate.

  
It was certainly grand. A tall mansion, cobblestone streets leading to it, sprawling lawns. The first sight of it, after years of small, dingy rooms, had ignited a sort of foolish hope in her. Maybe she could find a new beginning here, family and friends. Her distant relative, Maeve, had quickly squashed any such hope with a cold meeting, followed by a long period of entirely ignoring the young woman who was now her ward.

  
So Aelin had traipsed the gardens and found solace in the large library of the manor. For a while, it was enough to tide her over. She could do well enough on her own, with enough books. Yet, loneliness had started to settle in. The manor was mostly empty, except for her and her aunt. There were few servants who mostly never spared Aelin more than a quick glance. She hadn’t had many friends at the boarding school, but she had been at least friendly with most and surrounded by girls her own age.

  
Then, Aelin had found the greenhouse, tucked away in a corner of the estate. And met the young man who was in charge of it. Rowan Whitethorn, who had given her one glance and had dismissed her as shallow and spoiled. And Aelin’s fiery temper in response had done little to prove him otherwise. Not that she cared. He could think whatever he wanted, she told herself. She often tried to tell herself it didn’t matter what others think, but she could rarely convince herself.

  
So, she had avoided the greenhouse, occasionally testing her luck only to be driven out after unfortunate spats with its owner. Rowan was apparently a family friend of Maeve, which is why she allowed him the space on her estate. She knew little else of him, and he knew little of her.

  
Until yesterday. She had awoken from another dream of flames and smoke, startling awake in her cold room. At least some things hadn’t changed. She’d slipped into her old blue gown, lacing it up, and twisted her hair into some semblance of neatness. She did as much as she could while trying to battle her shaking hands.

  
Aelin ate breakfast alone in the large dining room. And the day had only gotten worse. Another cold encounter with Maeve, who apparently had disliked her mother for years, though Aelin had heard nothing of it.

  
In the evening, she’d gotten a letter. It was from Ansel, one of her peers from the old boarding school. Aelin had opened it, quite excited to hear from someone she knew, only for her heart to drop down a chasm.

  
It was an illness, Ansel wrote. No one realized how serious it was till it was too late. The doctors said there was nothing they could do.

  
Aelin thought of one of her dearest friends. She thought of the stack of letters from her that were tucked away in her bedside drawer. She thought of Nehemia, who had so lovingly called her Elentiya, and found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Her vision blurred with tears, she had taken off, and wound up in the one place that reminded her the most of home.

  
Of course, Whitethorn had been there. She would have thought he’d returned to his rooms for the day, but he was still there. He had found her crying beside the chrysanthemums and had awkwardly sat beside her, going so far as to pat her on the shoulder a few times.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he’d asked, but she’d simply shook her head. She didn’t remember falling asleep after that. But sometime in the night, a blanket had been draped over her.

  
In the light of day, Aelin Galathynius stretched out her arms. She touched up her hair and walked around the thriving greenhouse. Carefully, she dug up a single orchid, Nehemia’s favorite, and hoped Rowan wouldn’t mind too much.

  
For her friend, she would live on. For Nehemia, she would thrive. This was the silent promise she made to herself as she walked out of the greenhouse, not noticing the young man who looked up from his flower bed to watch her go by.


	2. Chapter 2

“What about these,” Aelin asked, trailing her hand lightly across large green leaves.

Beside her, Rowan muttered through gritted teeth, “elephant’s ears.”

It had been a few weeks since that night. And although it hadn’t been brought up again, Aelin had hesitantly returned to the greenhouse. When Rowan said nothing, she started to visit more and more, feeling at home in the lush place. Her and Rowan were on better terms now, though still inclined to have fights here and there, courtesy of their temperaments. Which is why Rowan had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to take her on a tour of the greenhouse. 

She’d been asking what everything was, even the plants she already knew. Which Rowan discovered when she asked what the roses were. Since then, he’d gotten increasingly more irritated, but still answered her questions.

“Do you have a favorite?” she asked abruptly.

He gave her an odd look, but nodded. “There,” he pointed. “My family’s crest was the hawk. My one uncle took it very seriously, and had those plants lining the front of our home. They’re called Bearded Irises, or Red Hawks.”

“They’re stunning,” Aelin breathed, her eyes trailing the dark red plume of petals that indeed looked almost like feathers. They also reminded her vaguely of the kingsflame her mother had loved, leaving an ache in her chest that she subtly tried to rub away.

Thankfully, Rowan moved on, pointing out some sunny dahlias, which were apparently a favorite of his cousin. 

By the time they were finished, the sun had started to set, and Rowan offered to walk her back.

“Such a gentleman,” she teased, giving him a sideways glance.

He didn’t deign to answer, just gestured for her to walk faster, which she did with a huff and a swish of her skirts.

They walked part of the way in silence, before Rowan asked, quietly, “do you have a favorite? Plant, that is.”

Aelin grinned. “Kingsflame. I don’t believe you had them in there. I don’t even know if they’re found in Doranelle. They’re native to-”

“-Terrasen,” he finished. “You’re right, we don’t have them. They’re quite rare, but beautiful.”

Aelin hummed in a sort of agreement. They’d reached the manor. Rowan had his own small cottage near the greenhouse. Which meant, she realized, that he’d walked her all the way here, only to return back. The thought warmed her a bit, and she found herself smiling. Rowan gave her another odd look, but she could have sworn his lips tilted up a bit at the corners. 

His green eyes glimmered under the dying sun’s light. “Well, I suppose I’ll be off.”

“Goodnight, Rowan.”

“Goodnight, Aelin.”

* * *

Maeve had cornered her at breakfast. It had been a few days since Aelin had seen her  _ benevolent _ aunt, for which she was grateful. Maeve seemed more bitter than usual. 

“There you are, niece,” she declared loudly, startling the poor maid right beside her. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Aelin doubted that.

“We’re going to be having guests soon. Well, not exactly guests. You see, they were taken away for business, but the other inhabitants of the manor will soon be back.”

Aelin was about to ask who the other “inhabitants” were, when Maeve said, “pass this message down to the kitchen, would you?” She handed Aelin a note, which Aelin glanced at dubiously.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. You said they live here?”

Maeve sighed, as if she was being forced to explain something to a child. 

“Yes, now hurry along, would you?” she made a little motion, as if to shoo Aelin out the door. 

Aelin complied. She hadn’t ever been down to the kitchen, but she knew roughly where it was. She walked down the long, winding hallways, leading to a large set of doors. Inside, she could hear laughter and chatter. It seemed...lively. A startling contrast to the rest of the manor.

Hesitantly, Aelin opened the doors. Silence fell over the party, and an elederly man with a kind smile rose from his seat at the front of the room.

“Why, hello. I’m Emrys. Care to join us?”

Aelin was startled by the offer, as well as his warm tone. “Oh, I...have a message from my aunt.” She handed him the note, which he swiftly pocketed. 

She was about to leave, when a hand was placed softly on her shoulder. “We were just trading stories. It’s tradition after dinner. I’m sure that things aren’t as...entertaining with your aunt.”

She looked into his warm, brown eyes. He watched her like he knew her, which should have unnerved her, but was somehow comforting. Carefully, she nodded, and he led her to a seat.

“My husband, Malakai.” Malakai, who she was seated next to, gave her a gruff nod. Emrys went around the room, introducing everyone. Then came Aelin. Everyone seemed hesitant of her at first, but once she mentioned Rifthold, the requests for stories started. 

They were all cheerful and good natured, and cheered when she finally agreed to a story. One involving her, Ansel, and a few stolen horses.

That night, laughter seemed to echo in her soul, replacing the stifling silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone down the rabbit hole with researching flowers. Yes, the bearded iris red hawk is a legit flower. It's super cool. Also, to any flower enthusiasts out there, I...don't know what I'm doing. Like what even is a greenhouse. Anyways, this was fun. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you tell me anything about them?” Aelin asked, carefully removing some weeds from the flower beds. 

“There’s Fenrys and Connal, the twins. I think you'd all get along fairly well, certainly infuriating enough to fit right in.” Aelin stuck her tongue out at him, but he ignored it. “Then there’s Vaughn and Lorcan, who I’ve known since we were young. He lived with me and my cousins for a while.”

“Are they your friends?”

“Friends is a word for it,” Rowan mumbled. “And then there’s-” he stopped abruptly.

“Who?” Aelin asked. 

Rowan straightened from where he was crouched over the flowers. “Aedion.”

Aelin froze. Gods, it had been years since she’d seen him. At one point, they’d practically been siblings, but after the fire…

“Him and his father, Gavriel, traveled with the others and will be returning next week.”

“Right,” Aelin continued to pull out weeds.

“Aelin,” Rowan cautiously asked, “are you alright?”

She stilled. She wondered if she was that obvious or if he had come to know over the past weeks. Both options seemed frightening. Almost as much as meeting her cousin again for the first time in years. They used to be inseparable, two sides to the same golden coin. And now, she wondered what he’d think of her. Practically a stranger.

She stood up and flashed a smile. “I’m alright.”

Rowan looked unconvinced, but nodded.

“So, I feel like I should be more prepared. Tell me about this cadre of yours.”

He sighed. “You’ll meet them soon enough. And, must you call them that?”

Aelin simply laughed as they left the greenhouse.

* * *

Aelin tapped her foot nervously while rolling out bread in the warm kitchens. She came here more and more these days, one more place to add to her list. 

After the first few days, Emrys had put her to work chopping vegetables and baking bread, surprised to find she wasn’t that bad at it. In her boarding school years, the girls had to help out with chores, and Aelin had frequently ended up in the kitchen, alongside Nehemia and Ansel. Her chest tightened at the thought of them. Nehemia’s deft fingers, and Ansel swiping food whenever eyes were turned. 

It distracted her from her nervousness for a bit, but it sooned returned, along with the tapping.

“Aelin,” Emrys asked from near the sink. “Are you alright?”

Aelin sighed. That was the second time she had been asked. “I suppose I’m a little nervous about the new folk coming in, but I’m quite alright.”

Emrys looked like he was about to question her more, but Luca entered, chattering about something that had happened. Aelin quickly jumped in, asking questions and laughing along, hoping to direct any conversation away from her. 

She was about to leave, when Emrys stopped her. “You know, I knew your mother when she stayed here.”

“Really?” 

“Evalin Ashryver was quite the charmer. If you’re anything like her, which I know you are, you’ll be fine.”

“Oh, I suppose. It’s just that...oh, never mind.”

“They’ll love you,” Emrys said, a twinkle in his eye.

Aelin laughed. “What’s not to love?”

* * *

“Stop tapping,” Rowan murmured, while they awaited the new arrivals on the vast front lawn. 

Aelin stopped, then started again.

“Aelin.”

“Oh, must you always be so particular about everything. Why, your family crest should have been a buzzard, not a hawk. Always picking people apart,” she muttered, without any real fire behind.

Rowan chuckled softly, and Aelin glanced over at him. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll be here with you.”

She smiled. “Together, then?”

“Together.”

And like that, her apprehension slipped away, and a small ember of hope took its place. 


	4. Chapter 4

The rattle of carriage wheels signaled the long awaited approach. 

“The twins,” Rowan murmured from beside her, as the carriage rolled to a stop, and two men stepped down. Nearly identical, except for the blonde hair and easy grin on one, and the dark hair and serious expression on the other. 

Maeve strode up to greet them, an alarmingly friendly smile on her face. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Aelin asked. Rowan simply shrugged. 

As Maeve launched into a series of polite questions about the trip, the other occupants of the carriage stepped down. Lorcan, Aelin singled out, was the tallest of the group, with dark hair and a seemingly permanent scowl. 

“Niece,” came Maeve’s loud shout, “don’t be shy. Come over and greet everyone.”

Aelin cursed under her breath. Maeve had to choose now to become the doting aunt. 

Rowan nudged her forward, and she sent him a pleading glance.

 _Good luck, princess,_ he mouthed, as she started in Maeve’s direction. 

She came up next to her aunt and dropped into a curtsy. The blonde twin, Fenrys, beamed at her.

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” she said.

“Pleasure’s all mine. It’s just strange to see a lovely lady on the grounds,” he responded.

Conall nudged him sharply. “Beside dearest Maeve, of course,” Fenrys hastily added.

Aelin tried to keep from laughing at that, but Maeve barely seemed to notice, already glancing behind the trio to the two remaining people in the carriage. 

Aelin shifted nervously. Rowan had finally joined the group, standing next to Aelin. She barely noticed as he spoke to the others, her gaze fixed on the two blondes emerging.

“Gavriel, Aedion, how wonderful to see you back here,” her aunt said, warmly.

Aelin was seriously starting to question the woman’s sanity. Perhaps the cold shoulder was simply reserved for her. Although Maeve also rarely spoke to or even glanced at Rowan.

“And this, as you may remember, is my niece,” said Maeve.

At that, Aedion’s gaze snapped to Aelin’s. His Ashryver eyes, turquoise ringed with gold, were a perfect match for her own. Beside him, his father glanced at her thoughtfully.

“Shall we move inside?”

* * *

The parlor was more lively than it had ever been in Aelin’s stay.

She sat on a couch, conversing with Fenrys, who seemed the friendliest of the group. He enthralled her with tales of their trip and answered all her questions openly. They found themselves laughing together, and Aelin was grateful that she didn’t have to sit alone in the corner.

Connal sat near them, quiet at first, but soon joined into the conversation. He seemed unable to resist correcting Fenrys or checking him when he exaggerated, and often interjected to answer Aelin’s questions. Eventually, the twins broke off to bicker about some point or the other on which they had differing memories.

Aelin took the opportunity to glance around. Rowan and Lorcan sat near the fire, talking quietly. Gavriel and Maeve were in deep conversation, Aedion beside them, only half listening. As Aelin watched, his gaze fixed on hers.

She felt her nerves alight, and quickly excused herself from the twins, slipping out into the quieter hallway. 

“Wait,” came a voice from behind her. Aedion. He caught up to her momentarily. 

He hesitated, unsure of what to say.

Aelin pushed down her nervousness and gave him a small grin. “Haven’t you missed me?”

In a flash, he had thrown his arms around her. She stiffened, but relaxed after a few moments.

“Sorry,” he eventually, murmured, pulling away. “It’s been...I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah,” she answered softly. “Me too.”

“So, were you just going to run off?”

Aelin laughed. “Pretty much. I figured Maeve wouldn’t notice. I was going to hide out in the library.”

Aedion gave her a sly grin. “I guess you haven’t changed much if hiding out in the library is your go to.”

“Well, care to join me?”

“Of course.”

Shoulder to shoulder, the reunited cousins walked away from the parlor, down the long halls.


	5. Chapter 5

“What is that?” Aelin asked, approaching Rowan where he was leaning over something in the greenhouse.

Rowan stood up abruptly, clearly trying to hide something. 

“Umm, nothing,” he answered, nervously.

“Rowan, what is it?” She tried to peer over his shoulder, but he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

“Nothing. Do you want to...um,” he trailed off, looking everywhere, but her face.

She realized that he was still holding her hand. He seemed to notice too, seeing as he immediately removed it. 

“Shall we go for a walk?”

Aelin nodded, any thoughts of what he had been hiding chased away by the thought of her hand in his.

They walked in silence towards Rowan’s cottage near the greenhouse. 

He invited her in. She’d never entered before and was pleasantly surprised to find the interior in shades of green and silver. 

“This is where you live?”

“Is there a problem with it?”

“No, it’s nice. I mean, it’s cute. Little sparse, though.” 

“I see no use in decorating.”

“No, I suppose you don’t,” she said dryly. “No plants?”

He glared at her. “I have a greenhouse full of them. Why I would fill the place I sleep with them.”

Aelin laughed at that, but didn’t answer, opting instead to continue looking around. There was a small wooden table, a deep chestnut color, with a frame atop it. It was a small painting of a young girl holding an orange tabby. She picked up the frame and examined it. In the drawing, the girl with silver hair beamed widely, holding a less than pleased cat in her arms.

“That’s Sellene. Uncle had a painting commissioned for her birthday one year. She insisted on posing with the cat.”

“She looks quite like you.”

“So we’ve been told. Would you like some tea?” he offered, already heading towards the kitchen. “I use some of the herbs we grow here.”

“I’d love that.”

* * *

Aelin brushed arms with Aedion as she walked. “That is not what happened!” she exclaimed, giving him a light shove.

“It definitely is,” Aedion laughed in response. He glanced at Rowan. “She had me push the poor kid into the rose bush.”

Rowan raised an eyebrow at Aelin, who was still profusely denying any involvement in that. 

“She was terror back then,” Aedion said.

“Still is.”

Aelin scoffed. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” she said, moving ahead of the other two.

She continued to walk a few feet ahead of them, pretending not to notice their shared laughter at their expense. In truth, she couldn’t help but smile at the sound of them. Eventually, she turned around and launched into the most embarrassing story she had of Aedion, which ended in them chasing each other all the way down to the lake. 

While the two of them splashed around in the water, Rowan watched from the shade of the trees with a fond smile.

* * *

Aelin hadn’t known what to expect when he’d knocked on her door. He’d never sought her out before. Mostly, she’d meet him in the greenhouse without discussion and they’d go from there. Not to mention, it was after dinner, and she’d already changed into a simple nightgown. 

When she’d heard the knock, she startled from her book, grabbed a cloak, and opened the door. Bright green eyes met hers. Rowan bit his lip and gave her a sheepish grin. 

“I have something to show you,” he said. 

She couldn’t argue with that. She didn’t want to. So, she followed him willingly, even allowing the ridiculous blindfold. 

Outside the air was cool, but pleasant. Crickets filled the night, and the grass was slightly slick under her feet, as they’d crossed the grounds. Aelin had a hunch that she knew where they were going. The greenhouse, but why?

“Where are you taking me?”

“Shh,” Rowan whispered, carefully guiding her.

Aelin stumbled slightly, unable to see through the blindfold. Rowan quickly caught her, setting the butterflies alight in her stomach as he murmured, “Careful,” into her ear.

“Hard to be careful when I can’t _see._ ”

“Alright, alright, we’re here.”

Rowan’s fingers brushed her hair, removing the blindfold. 

Aelin gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. 

In the center of the greenhouse, framed by the moonlight washing in, was kingsflame.


	6. Chapter 6

Aelin sat at her desk, in the dim light of lanterns, and contemplated what to write. Ansel’s letter to her sat open in front of her, an empty piece of parchment and a bottle of ink next to it. 

Ansel was 18 now, just like Aelin. Her father was a duke in a neighboring country, rife with crime and danger. It was why Ansel had been sent away, though she always longed to return. After the last letter, a while had passed with no word, and Aelin had been worried.

The newest letter, however, explained the silence. Ansel had traveled back home, to reunite with her family. She wrote of her home and the changes in the city.

Aelin was glad for her friend, glad that she had found her home again. She dipped the quill in ink and put it to parchment and started to write. She wrote how glad she was for Ansel and asked many questions about Briarcliff. At the end of the letter, she responded to Ansel’s own questions, letting her know she was doing well. She mentioned the new guests, her cousin and the twins. Before she could stop, she even found herself writing about Rowan.

She regretted it immediately, worried about the incessant teasing the next letter would be filled with. With a sigh, Aelin signed off the letter, and waited for the ink to dry.

* * *

The next day, Aelin returned from giving her letter to the post, to find herself late for breakfast. She hurried inside the manor, securing her stray hair with silver pins. Maeve had set a new rule for everyone to dine together, since she claimed she had been deprived of company while the others had been gone.

Indeed, her aunt seemed like a different woman in the presence of everyone else,  although she hadn’t seemed to warm up much to Aelin.

Aelin quickly opened the doors to the dining room, as conversation quickly died out inside. “Apologies for being late,” she said, as she curtsied low, avoiding anyone’s eyes.

Standing up, Aelin was surprised to find Rowan with the other at the table. He so rarely ventured inside the manor, but there he was. Sitting, only somewhat sulkingly, between the twins at the table. 

“Have a seat,” said Gavriel warmly, gesturing beside him. 

Aelin took her seat, glad to find Aedion on the other side of her, and Fenrys opposite. She was far enough from Maeve’s prying and critical eyes.

The conversation resumed, and Aelin sighed in relief.

“Get lost on the way, cousin?” Aedion murmured.

Aelin shot him a glance. “Had to drop off a letter.” She quickly added some fruits to her plate, and noticed with much delight, a stack of pastries. She took two, ignoring Aedion’s laughter beside her.

She didn’t know what had possessed Emrys to make pastries for breakfast, but made a mental note to thank him later. 

Breakfast was surprisingly pleasant. It went smoothly, and everyone departed in good spirits. Even Maeve’s blood red lips were turned up in a smile.

Rowan fell in beside her as everyone filed out the doors.

“What brings you here?” Aelin asked.

“I was summoned.”

“And you listened?” she said, trying to hold back laughter at the sullen look on his face.

“It would be impolite not to,” he grumbled.

“Of course. And when is Rowan Whitethorn ever impolite?”

He scowled, and this time, she broke out into laughter.

They walked out of the manor together, heading to the greenhouse. Watching the sunlight stream down and light up the kingsflame had quickly become one of Aelin’s favorite things to do. She would stare and do her best to commit the picture absolutely to her memory.

Finally, the greenhouse came into sight, and Aelin started to run ahead.

Rowan rolled his eyes at her, but quickly caught up. She slipped her hand in his, and he didn’t remove it.

They entered the warm, scented air of the greenhouse, Aelin glanced around at the colorful luster of the plants. Then, she looked at Rowan, who released her hand to crouch down and examine some plants. And she decided that she’d never seen anything better.


End file.
